1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a psychological test paper utilizable for the assessment of past, present and/or future psychological conditions such as, for example, personality, of a person being tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Psychological testing methods now in use are many, but no psychological testing method effective to assess past, present and/or future psychological conditions of a person being tested has yet been made available up to date. Although, for example, the Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 63-40969, published in 1988, discloses a handy psychological test paper, this known test paper is merely used to assess the development of intelligence of a child.